Darkness within Light
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Another story! Pairing Dark PitXPit! Might not be as good as I wanted to be but here you go! I'm sorry, its not as good as Kir Sirin's but I tried...


Darkness within Light

Dark PitXLight Pit

This angel I had to assinate... this angel I had to kill... this angel was so... beautiful. I was assigned to kill this beautiful angel because it was my job. I was so close to kill him but I couldn't.

"Pit, you didn't kill the angel yet did you?" laughed Dark Toon Link. "Shut up. What about you? Did you kill anyone yet?" said Dark Pit. "Of course I did," said Dark Toon Link. "Why didn't you kill the angel? You're better than him so why huh?" questioned Dark Zelda. "Because..." said Dark Pit. "Don't tell me you've fallen for him Pit," said Dark Link. "Of course not! We can't love because we don't have feelings," said Dark Pit. "That's right," said a mysterious voice.

A person came out of the darkness.

"We Dark people never have feelings. We don't hate, love, cry or anything. We just kill. Our duty is to get rid of the whole Light clan before they rid us," said the Darkest of all, Ganondorf. His Ganon Beast was the most powerful attack. One strike, you were dead.

"Pit, you have one more chance. If you don't kill that Light person. We'll kill you. (Dark) Fox, Falco and Wolf, the next people to kill are Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Lucario. Fox take Pikachu, he's a fast runner and a shocker. Falco take Jigglypuff, she is a balloon type so shoot her down. Wolf take Lucario, you both are a wolf type so fight until he dies. So GO!" said Ganondorf. Dark Fox, Falco and Wolf took there left and left to go kill the next person.

"Pit, you must kill the other you. Go now!" said the leader of the Darkness. Dark Pit flew out of the secret spot to seek out Light Pit.

Light Pit was talking to Palunta (sp?). Until he arrived.

"Pit, meet your death in hell," said Dark Pit. He took out his two daggers and charged after him. Light Pit dodged the hit and flew in the air. He took out his bow and arrow and shot some arrows. Dark Pit with the same.

Hours passed by. Light Pit was down, and Dark Pit was winning the battle. "This will end!" said Dark Pit. As he almost stabbed Light Pit in the heart with his dagger, he stopped. He heard a small like voice. Telling him to stop. Stop it or he'll be hurt. His eyes widened. Dark Link was right. He had fallen for the Light Pit. He was so beautiful and so fragile. His wings were perfect to sleep on like a pillow filled with feathers. Dark Pit dropped his dagger and knelt down. He picked up the beautiful angel in his arms.

"W-why didn't you k-kill me?" said Light Pit as he spitted out blood from his mouth. "Because I can't," said Dark Pit. "Why," said Light Pit. "I can't kill you. You're too beautiful to be killed. You're an angel, an angel of light," said Dark Pit. "But still, we fought over nothing. What's the real reason?" said Light Pit. Dark Pit couldn't hold it any longer.

Dark Pit lowered his head. He kissed the other half, his beautiful angel. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to touch him, he wanted so much more. Dark Pit looked at the other angel and said, "I love you. I can't kill you if I love you," said Dark Pit. He hugged the Angel of Light with much love. The Angel of Darkness cried too, his tears fell from his cheeks as he held onto his lover. The Angel of Light held him too. The warmth from his body heat, his black hair, his eyes, they were so beautiful to him. They both looked at each other as they shared a passionate kiss. The Angel of Light put his arms around the Angel of Darkness neck as they tongue wrestled.

An arrow shot out. Dark Pit was quick and he picked up the Angel of Light. "Damn, I missed," said Dark Link. "I told you I should've use Din's fire," said Dark Zelda. "What are you guys diong here?" said Dark Pit. "We just saw the whole thing you traiter," said Dark Link. "Ganondorf doesn't want you in the Darkness anymmore. You couldn't kill the Angel of Light but you fell in love wth it. Those things are disgusting," said Dark Zelda. "Shut up!" said Dark Pit. "I seriously thought you were going to make it. I guess you were too careless too," said Dark Link. He got another arrow out. Dark Pit grabbed Light Pit and flew away. "Damn bastard," said Dark Link. "We'll Kill him next time. Come on, Ganon wants us. He has a new job for us," said Dark Zelda.

The next morning came quickly. Light Pit woke up as he tried to get up he felt something sting. "Ow," he said. "You finally woke up," said Dark Pit. He gave Light Pit a peck on the lips. "What happened?" said Light Pit. "I quit the Darkness. I decided to be with you and love you," said Dark Pit. Light Pit smiled. "I love you too," said Light Pit. They kissed again.


End file.
